


Found You

by dripthedrops



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripthedrops/pseuds/dripthedrops
Summary: Some times people are just in the right places, at the right times.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Original Character(s), Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. *gasp* a wild wallflower appears

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED: If you are a first-time reader this doesn't really apply to you. If you're rereading this. I had to change the name of the main character. Her name is now KaiKai (Kai, not EXO tho)...

KaiKai, commonly known as just Kai, did not want to be where she was, right at this exact moment. Sipping on cheap liquor, under shallow lighting, music pounding - literally pounding - because the bass is just too loud. Strangers making out everywhere you look. Can't turn your head without seeing someone with their hand seemingly down the other ones pants. 

It's honestly pathetic. 

It's just another stupid college party though. She knows that. She's always known that. Everytime she is dragged to one she swears on her life it will be the last time. She promises herself she will never be caught dead at one of these "gatherings". 

Yet, her dear, sweet, loving best friend Wheein somehow always gets her way. She pulls Kaikai along with her and Wheein's long term girlfriend, Yong-Sun - more commonly known as Solar because of her personality - to a college party. If you were to ask Wheein, however, the only reason they go out to these parties is to relieve stress and be able to live like normal young adults. 

Eventually, Kaikai will lose her two friends in the crowd of people and make her way to the drinks. She picks out the one she thinks might be the least alcoholic and pours about half a cup full of what is normally a bronze-y colored liquid. Can't really tell with all these lights though. Then she will quickly and quietly make her way to what seems like the least active area of the space and make herself as comfortable as she can. 

That's basically how she ends up in this situation she is in right now. Sitting alone (ish) in a corner of what she believes is a dining room and just barely taking little kitten sips of her drink. The only reason she stays after losing her friends is because someone needs to make sure they get home safely later. 

Kai takes out her phone and begins to scroll through her Social Media.  _ There's no point in putting my headphones in I still won't be able to hear anything. _ She scrolls through Instagram, then Twitter, then moves on to SnapChat where she has over 30 unseen messages. 

Kai was never a fan of Snap but she had one because everyone else seemed to. She would get loads of text and Snaps and she almost never responded. The amount of young adults who still did "streaks" alarmed her as well. Not to mention that no one seemed to get the hint of her not responding after literal years of not replying back. She has a tendency to check it while at these parties though. 

Honestly, it's a strategy. See Kai doesn't like dealing with awkward confrontations or situations. Therefore, if anyone ever asks her for her contact information she almost always gives them her Snap. This is just so they have a way to "connect" with her but they also aren't likely to get an answer any time soon. As long as they leave her alone afterwards then she doesn't care. 

Kai smiles to herself as she goes through all the unopened messages. She answers a few of them, mostly the more recent ones because they are normally people she actually talks to. They know she doesn't use it often but they still like to send her videos and pictures for her to look at when she can. A lot of them say it's so she's not bored and it’s a small surprise.  _ At least they send me funny photos so I can have a laugh.  _

"Having fun yet?" 

Kai, knowing the voice, rolls her eyes and glances up quickly before bringing her attention back to her phone. Of all people who just H A D to be here ;-;

"I was and then the voice of Satan called out to me." 

She hears a grumble of words and then suddenly her phone is taken from her grasp. She follows the movements with her eyes but they've already turned cold and defensive. 

"Excuse me? what the fuck are you doing, Ryan?" 

The accused smirks and waves the phone in her hand above her head. 

"Now, now, dear Kaikai. There is no need to say such harsh words so soon into the adventure." 

Waving the phone some more she pretends like she drops it before catching it and tossing it into the air again.  _ You only do this because you know I won't fight back.  _ Ryan repeats the previous movement a few times trying to antagonize Kai. Soon after she realizes that she's not phasing her quite the way she intended, so she tosses Kai's phone somewhere behind her. Kai then lurches forward and tries to go after her cellular device but a hand on her shoulder pushes her back. 

"Give me the spot." 

_ Oh, so THIS is what she wants.  _ Kai grabs Ryan's wrist and maneuvers them off of her own body. Momentarily forgetting about her phone, she crosses her arms over her chest and stands to lean onto her left hip. All this interaction just because of a stupid, boring, yet beneficial, beach trip. Kaikai had been offered the spot before Ryan and she said she would go because Wheein and Solar were going. It was a school trip and it also gave them a TON of extra credit points on their midterm exams for this semester. 

"For the last time, Dr. Do chose me to go. it's not even like he just randomly picked either. I wrote the small essay and I got the offer fair and square. I don't know why you are being so annoying about this. it's not my fault that you decided you were too good to do the extra credit." 

"Why would I write an essay when I look like this? He should have offered me just based on how pretty I am. I mean if he's married to Dr. Kim then you would think that he has some sense of sexual appeal when he sees it. She's stunning." 

Kai opened her mouth to give a response but once what Ryan had said actually hit her she froze and closed her mouth into a thin line. She was trying to hold in her laugh. Not because Ryan wasn't pretty, begrudgingly she was very attractive, her personality makes her ugly though, no. it was because she didn't seem to realize that the Dr. Kim that Dr. Do was married to wasn't a female. Kaikai mentally face palms and noticeably rolls her eyes. 

"Look, I'm not giving you my spot Ryan. What would I benefit from doing that? Next time just do the work and earn it yourself. Now, if you please get out of my way." 

Kaikai shoves past Ryan before she can start talking again. Now she has to find her phone. She scans the area on the ground as she walks. Head down and frown on her face very present, she stumbles through a crowd of people in the general direction her phone had spread its wings. 

"uh, are you looking for a phone by any chance?" 

Kaikai looks up a little startled as she glanced around at the multiple people around her and looking for the source of the voice. She feels a gentle tap on her shoulder and turns around. At that moment Kai is at a loss for words. 

Ahn Hyejin, better known to the underground music scene as Hwasa, stood in front of her. They were about the same height and her hair was dyed green at the moment but you could tell it was the type of hair dye you could just wash out after a few hours. It really popped under the lighting in the room though. She's wearing clothes Kai could only dream of wearing with her low confidence and honestly she's in such a state of star stuck she doesn't even realize she's been spoken to this entire time. Not until Hyejin pokes her cheek. 

"Um, excuse me? Earth to...I don't know your name." 

Kai comes to her senses and quickly processes what was said. "oh, I'm Kai." 

"okay, well Kai. Are you looking for a flying phone? It hit my friend in the back and now she's looking for the owner...she's not very happy about it either." 

"Shit. It probably is my phone but I wasn't the one who threw it. I'll spare you the sob story but to put it short an asshole of a woman stole it and then threw it. Where's your friend? I'll try to explain and make it up to them." 

Hyejin smiles and grabs Kai's wrist loosely. "I'll go with you to make sure she doesn't flip out on you." 

The only thing running through Kai's mind in that moment was  _ oh my fucking god, Ahn Hyejin is touching me.  _ Not to mention that during all this she most definitely forgot where she was and what was going on around her. The large amount of people staring at the girl who is being gleefully pulled along by THE Hwasa was totally oblivious to the confused and, quite bluntly, offended looks.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



If it took 10 seconds to get to where they were going or 10 minutes, Kaikai didn't know. All she knew is that she was going to meet one of Hyejins friends, who has her phone, and may or may not want to kick her ass because she doesn't know that Kai didn't throw the phone. She also knew she was in a part of the house she wasn't exactly familiar with (they had been to parties at this residence a few times before but everything is always a blur the next day.)

The room they walked into was kinda like an arcade room but it was mostly driving or racing games of some sort. Hyejin nudges Kaikai and motions her head in the direction of a motorcycle racing game. Ya know the ones with the fake motorcycle and you lean left and right and stuff. Yeah, that one. Anyways, there was a person playing the game and they looked very enthusiastic about it. 

"There's my friend with your phone. Everyone normally just calls her Moonbyul because it's a little easier to say than her actual name. It's her stage name, like mine is-" 

"Hwasa, I know, I've been a fan of you since...well anyways, sorry I didn't mention it earlier. I was lost in space. It really is my phone by the way." Kai saw the look on Hyejins face and quickly cleared up her words, "I can prove it, I know the passcode." 

Hyejin smiled gently and shook her head a little. "No need to worry. I didn't mean to look suspicious. It's just in this lighting I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. I can see more of your face here." 

_ yeah, because we went to the same high school, you must have seen me around sometimes before...maybe at one of the school's concerts you put on…? Maybe you even caught me watching Byulyi from afar...I don't know.  _ Kai doesn't mention any of this out loud though. She's perfectly fine with Hyejin not knowing who she was in high school. Not to mention she has changed a lot since then. 

"Maybe you've seen me at one of these parties before? I come to them a lot because my friends drag me along." 

Hyejin nods slowly and then shrugs, “oh well. For all we know I might just be crazy." She laughs at her own words and then steps around Kai to walk towards her friend. Kaikai walks slowly behind her taking in the image of all the games. Then something pings in Kai's mind. Once she walks up to the motorcycle game she begins to watch the girl play.

_ Moonbyul. Moon Byulyi. No. It can't be. She was sent to America because of family matters...must be a girl with a similar name. _

The girl on the motorcycle game turns to look at Hyejin suddenly. The game is finished now and the screen is blinking with an INSERT COINS TO BEGIN sign. Hyejin begins to explain the situation as Kaikai continues to allow her mind to wander around the room. Hyejin calls her name after a few seconds causing Kai to come back to Earth. The person that has ahold of Kai's phone turns and- 

_ oh shit.  _

  
  
  



	2. memory no. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that other idols will be mentioned in the reading and also their ages are kinda all over the place. I had to change some things around 
> 
> solar - Still oldest (is in final semester of senior year of college when story begins)
> 
> Moonbyul and Hwasa - same age in story, (junior year of college when story begins )
> 
> Wheein - Youngest in story (Sophmore year of college when story begins, same as OC)

**(Four Years Earlier, Sophomore Year)**

_ The wind is blowing gently across the high school campus. A breeze flows in through an open window and pushes Kaikai's waist-length, dirty brown hair back some. she wore her glasses today but she really only needs them when she's reading. She still has a lot of chubbiness in her cheeks from her small child years.  _

_ Kaikai sighs deeply and glances out the window. It's almost the end of the school year but her family just HAD to move. They moved to Korea all the way from Thailand to live with her mother's new husband.  _

_ Kai missed home, she was forever longing to go back. It's not that she didn't like it here, she did. She just felt like it wasn’t a place for her to belong. She missed her friends and her father.  _

_ looking out the window reminded her of when she would sit on the window sill in Bangkok and watch the soccer team play practice games after school. there was a clear view from her classroom and she was nice with the teachers so they allowed her to stay and watch. she felt like it was her own special place.  _

_ now she sits here in an unfamiliar classroom, not able to speak Korean well (she had learned some over the years to communicate with her stepfather but other than that she could only speak Thai and English), she was sat in the back of the room, and the view from her window is of a plain courtyard that looks so lonely since everyone should be in class-  _

_ Kaikai sits up more as she gives her full attention to the view outside the window. A group of two girls and three guys walk around the corner of the building. They look around cautiously before running across the courtyard, one by one, to an opening between buildings. First, the boys fly across and then the first girl, long black hair with a very mature looking face. She puts earrings in while she hurries across the area. A huge smile plastered on her face.  _

_ The other girl waits for a little and is about to run but stops suddenly. It takes a bit for Kaikai to realize they are looking at each other. The girl below looks as if she's ready to run the other way. Kai turns towards the front of the class to see that her teacher is still not there yet and turns back and tries to give a hand motion that it's okay. The girl smiles a little, at least from what Kai can see, and throws up an ok sign before running across the courtyard as well. She disappears behind the gap where her friends went.  _

_ The last girl had medium length orangish hair and had a cuter face. She was taller than the first girl but had the same type of vibe at the moment. It intrigued Kaikai greatly. She wanted to know what this group of little sneaks was doing. She was nosey like that when she was younger. It got her into loads of trouble back home.  _

_ "That's Ahn Hyejin and Moon Byulyi." A voice from in front of Kaikai sounds out in a hushed tone. Kai looks straight to find a girl with short blond hair staring back at her. The girl smiles and Lydia tries to remember this girl's name. _

_ "I'm Jung Whee In, nice to meet you."  _

_ "Kaikai, nice to meet you, too."  _

_ "oh! that's such a cute name! How sweet! You're from Thailand right?"  _

_ Kaikai nods slowly, more curious about these other two people than the one sat in front of her. She doesn't want to be rude though. She smiles slightly as well.  _

_ "Is Kaikai you're actual name or just what you go by?"  _

_ "my dad named me...he’s Thai American and he thought it sounded nice. You can also just call me Kai. I'm not picky."  _

_ Kaikai internally starts to ponder.  _ That's not very nice to ask. I mean I know a lot of us have very long and hard names but still, I'm sure she didn't mean to be rude though. It doesn't seem like her character. She was probably genuinely curious. To be fair you didn't have to tell her WHY that's your name but you did. __

_ "Who did you say they were again?" Kaikai asks curiously while looking out the window again.  _

_ "Ahn Hyejin and Moon Byulyi, the guys are always changing though depending on who they asked to help them out this time."  _

_ "What are they doing?"  _

_ "Getting ready."  _

_ Kaikia glances in Wheein's direction and sees the smile pulling at her lips. A second girl walks up to them and lightly flicks Wheeins' forehead.  _

_ "Stop teasing her!"  _

_ "Hey Yongsun, what are you doing here?"  _

_ Kaikai looks at the new girl and notices instantly how she shines like the sunlight. Kaikai also takes in that this new girl’s uniform is a little different from her own and Wheeins'. Older mayhaps? What's the word again? Noona? Or no for Kaikai, it's Unnie? Ah, whatever it's not like she'll get close to them or anything to call them comfortably. She just wants to know about what those other girls are doing… _

_ is that nosy?  _

_ Kaikai stares down at her hands while Wheenin playfully bickers with the sunshine-like girl. She doesn't want to interrupt them and she also doesn't want to seem like she's prying into something that's not her business.  _

_ "Yongsun, here, is our senior. She'll be heading to university before any of us. Isn't she lucky?"  _

ah so she is a senior _ , Kaikai thinks to herself while nodding her head greeting Yongsun in a more formal manner.  _

_ "She's very lucky, yes."  _

_ "You're the new girl from Thailand? Right?"  _

_ "that's me."  _

_ "Kaikai I think I heard? or Kai?"  _

_ Again, Kai nods and smiles warmly. The bell rings and Yongsun turns to Wheenin with large eyes. _

_ "Shit, I'm late."  _

_ "I could have told you that, Sun."  _

_ The elder rolls her eyes and rushes out if the classroom, almost knocking into the teach while calling back:  _

_ "don't forget to bring Kai with you later!"  _

_ Kai stares confused at Wheein about the words that were said and she enlightens Kaikai's mind. Placing a hand on Kai's and then a finger to her lips she whispers out, "If you wanna know what they are doing, then come with me to lunch after this class."  _

_ Kaikai is about to refuse because she doesn't eat lunch normally but the curiosity in her takes control, so she nods okay. Wheein turns in her seat as the teacher clears his throat to get everyone's attention.  _




_ Class being over now, Wheein quickly organized her supplies and turns in her seat again to face Kai. Kai, already staring expectantly at Wheein, smiles and is about to ask questions about where they're going but stops when Wheein holds her hand up.  _

_ She looks around the room and nods to a few people before turning back to Kaikai and getting up. She motions for Kaikai to follow, so the girl does. She's confused about course but curious none the less. _

_ After walking down the hallway for a bit, Wheein stops and waits by a classroom door. Yongsun comes out a few seconds later and smiles at Kaikai.  _

_ "Did you finally fill her in?"  _

_ "no, I wanted to keep tension."  _

_ Yongsun groans quietly and links arms with Kai. She pulls her down the halls some more with Wheein in pursuit.  _

_ "Now, this doesn't last very long because the teachers will come to break the event up, you need to be ready to make a run for it. They can't punish who they can't catch or, " She holds out a face mask with a bear face on it, "who they can't identify."  _

_ Kaikai takes the mask from her hands and nods slowly. What kind of event is this? Why do we have to be so careful? What the hell are they about to do? all these questions run their course through Kaikai's brain but despite her brain telling her to leave now and just forget about all of this, she puts the mask on and smiles under it. This causes her eyes to scrunch up and Yongsun and Wheein to squeal.  _

_ "Awe! you're so cute."  _

_ Kaikai blushes at the compliment and looks away. The two other girls giggle and put their masks on as well. Both of them link their arms with Kai this time and lead her down one more hallway. This leads to the assembly room with a large stage. There is a very large group of people there, all with face masks on and people on stage who Kaikai notices are the guys she saw running with the girls earlier.  _

_ "Min Yoongi and Mark Lee this time huh? I can understand Mark but I wonder how they convinced Yoongi to help this time." Yongsun observes the guys from where they stand.  _

_ "Maybe they asked Joon to ~persuade~ him?" Wheein gives a suggestive look to the other two girls. Yongsun rolls her eyes but shrugs, Kaikai is clueless.  _

_ "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Kai is starting to get a little impatient. She's dying to know what's going to happen, why this is all so secret, why they'll have to run away when the teachers some, why everyone is buzzing? She NEEDS to know.  _

_ Yongsun takes pity on her and ends up explaining, well some of it. _

_ "They are going to perform. Those two girls you saw do this once every month. The teachers don’t know whose doing this, how, or when. It's all just a big surprise to them."  _

_ "Then how do you guys know who all these people are?"  _

_ "Well some of them we know personally, that's why we know Yoongi and Mark, so we can just tell by looking. We don't know the third person because we don't have any connection with them. Byulyi and Hyejin because they don't really keep it a secret from the students, just the staff. Plus they don't only perform here, they do underground shows as well. Think of this as promotion and rebellion." Wheein adds in. _

_ Kaikai nods finally understanding and then became excited. She feels a rush course through her, adrenaline? She smiles under her face mask and then turns to the other girls.  _

_ "Is there any possible way we could get closer to the stage?"  _

_ The two elder girls look at one another and Kaikai can tell their grinning under their masks. They pull Kaikai around to a group of guys standing in the front.  _

_ "Guys, this is Kaikai. She's a new student from Thailand and this is her first show...would you mind?"  _

_ A male with glasses and blonde hair looks at Kai and nods at the others. Yongsun whispers to Kai as they lean against the stage waiting for the show to begin.  _

_ "That's Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi's boyfriend."  _

_ "They aren't together, yet," Wheein whispers as well.  _

_ "Okay well, soon to be. Anyways he’s our friend so that's why he let us-"  _

_ The lights in the room dim and colorful lights begin to dance around the room while music begins to rev up. The group of people begins to cheer and scream. The three girls turn around and watch the stage as the males begin their part of the show.  _

_ "So they do hip hop?!" Kaikai yells over the loud music and the three men freestyling their lives away.  _

_ "Yep! Isn't it great? They always have so much talent!" Wheein yells back. After the guys do their thing they stop and thank everyone.  _

_ "Right so, now it's the time you've all been waiting for! Turn up the sound system for the school because it's time for Hwasa and Moonstar!" The guy who Kai's comrades don’t know shouts into the microphone. The crowd screams as the two girls walk out on stage.  _

_ "Hwasa is Hyejin and Moonstar is Byulyi!" Yongsun says over the noise, "That's partially how they stay hidden!"  _

_ That's when they began their set. This time the school’s sound system was giving live feed of the performance. It was like they wanted to get caught. Maybe they just liked the thrill?  _

_ Hwasa's voice was amazing. She had a way of making her words sound almost like singing while she was, in fact, going hard with her words, even if Kai can't speak Korean insanely well she can tell that the lyrics meant something to the performer. She moved around the stage and danced a little, though a bit provocative, Kai was thoroughly enjoying herself.  _

_ What really surprised Kai was that they hadn't been shut down yet. It's been a good half an hour by now and she can almost feel that everyone is on edge waiting to run at any minute.  _

_ Then it became "Moonstar's" turn. Almost the second that her voice resonated throughout the room, Kai melts. As a large fan of the "hearts not parts" layout of life, when she heard Byulyi's voice, something clicked. The was the orange-haired female moved across the stage, the way her voice sounded so full and, dare she say it, hot. It was like the world around her faded and she could only see Byulyi.  _

_ Kai's eyes followed her every movement she made. Then came the killing point. Byulyi got on her knees and looked into the crowd right where Kai was standing and smiling. The crowd screamed because Byulyi got so close and as she finished her song she looked directly out into the crowd and then, right. into. Kaikai's. eyes. It seemed like the world stopped. Not only that but like Byulyi knew her, knew Kai. Knew her brain and her heart.  _

_ Byulyi smiled but a loud bang emerged from the back of the room and she looks away in panic.  _

_ "Gotta Blast! Go, go go!" Suddenly the entire crowd begins to break and run every which way to avoid the staff members. Kai still starstruck doesn't process everything right away. She feels a tug on her arm and is then pulled harshly through the mass of people and through a door. She finally comes back to her senses and realizes that someone pulled her out from the mess.  _

_ They drag her into a broom closet and close the door urgently. It's hard to tell who exactly the person is because there are no lights in the darkroom. Kaikai being who she is getting a little frightened.  _

_ "Who-?"  _

_ A hand covers her mouth and she wonders how the person knew where her mouth was. Someone runs past the closet door and once they don’t hear anyone for a few seconds the other person whispers. _

_ "are you trying to get us caught? just stay quiet we'll have to wait here a few minutes."  _

_ the voice is feminine and familiar but Kai doesn't know why. Not to mention that it makes her feel safe for some odd reason which wouldn't be the case if this was literally any other situation. It’s then that Kaikai notices the position their bodies are in. Whoever this chick is, has her pinned to the wall and Kai can't move unless the other one does. Kai can feel her face heating up and knows that if there were light right now she would be 50 shades of red and pink. Kai stays silent, afraid of her own voice. They were there for what felt like a very long time, her and the stranger.  _

_ "Okay, I think it should be safe to leave by now. You stay here for about two more minutes after I leave just in case. I won’t let anyone find you."  _

_ the stranger opens the door to the closet and peaks outside before she leaves she whispers almost too quietly, “thanks for the help earlier" before flying out of the room and leaving Kai in shadow once more. What shocked her more was the glimpse of orange medium length hair she saw flow by while the stranger left.  _




_ a few months go on like this. Kai and Wheein have become insanely close, Yongsun graduates early and heads off to college already, and every month the girls go into the danger zone to see what's in store for them from the infamous Moonstar and Hwasa. Always front row and always just barely escaping from getting caught.  _

_ Kai had become VERY fond of Byulyi and Wheein will not let up about it either. always teasing and picking on her. Kai knows it's all in good fun but she just really wants to know Byulyi. She's even taken time to go see their underground performances and they are just as spectacular. She wants to be able to converse with her and maybe even...hug her...or play with her hair...or watch a movie while cuddled up in a blanket on a couch…or-  _

_ "I have some bad news today, everyone."  _

_ Wheein nudges Kai who's been daydreaming. She looks up at the stage and waits while Hwasa speaks. Her eyes grow concerned as she listens to the news.  _

_ "Due to some family affairs, Moonstar is no longer able to preform here. She had to move overseas to be where she was needed for the time being...I don’t know if she's coming back or not. I hope you all know how much she cared for you and I care for you all too. This will be the last "rebel concert" though. I don't wanna do this without her."  _

_ The crowd stays silent for the most part, there are a few sounds of sadness here and there. Wheein looks at Kai and instantly pulls her into a hug. Kai has tears streaming down her face and looks like a kicked puppy. She doesn't care how stupid she might look, she doesn’t care about how silly she might seem. She heard those words and felt like the world got ripped out from under her feet.  _

_ She explained all this to Wheein, Yongsun, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Seokjin (Yongsun's new college friend) later on and they all gave her saddens expressions.  _

_ "Maybe...maybe your fondness for her was more than just a fondness." Namjoon offers while looking to Wheein.  _

_ "Yeah, maybe it was more of a crush? I mean I get it." She adds while nodding.  _

_ "No, I’ve had crushes before...this is totally different. I’ve never cried over them because it’s not worth it."  _

_ "Then maybe you looked up to her, a role model?" Yoongi states quietly.  _

_ "Maybe? I, I really don’t know." _

_ Seokjin puffs his cheeks and huffs. Everyone but Kai looks at him in wonderment. He rolls his eyes and sits down on the ground next to his youngest friend. (They meet up in the park once a week.)  _

_ "Why is everyone avoiding the fact that maybe she loved her? First loves aren't always known until it's over with. She might have realized how much she loved Byulyi and that’s what caused her to cry."  _

_ Seokjin looks expectantly at Kaikai. Everyone begins to laugh then, mostly because Kai looks like she's just realized the meaning of life and is a deep shade of red. _

_ "I...uh...you might be onto something."  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't put a lot of these but I at least wanted to put this one. This is my first writing on this platform. To be honest I'm really nervous and I'm pretty sure doing fanfics like there arent very popular but I wanted to try...I missed writing so I hope this turns out well.


End file.
